minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Error.unknown.death
Ok... Guys this is based on a real story...the error.unknown.death did something really bad. Here is the story. We were on a Minecraft server. It was me and one friend. He's name in the real world is Gorgie. We were just playing Minecraft and I said to him"I'm gonna check what seed is this" and when I checked I SAW this seed "error.unknown.death". We were so scared because we saw videos of this seed and when we came back in our Minecraft house it was completely destroyed and like bro...than I straight up took a bus to his house and the next thing I saw was that he was bleeding and shot with a gun. And he had gone away since he had seen me so I couldn't take a photo of him and I can't put the picture of my friend since privacy. This was Rei. Hey, Infernoplayz here. so thx for editing my pasta but here is my real note. This pasta is fake. dont even think about writing AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH HES REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL blah blah blah melodramatic nonsense. so da story begins It was an ordinary day in a survival world. I just had mined 16 diamonds and found an abandoned mineshaft. Until i saw IT. IT mustve been a troller on my factions server. But it couldnt have been because I died before i saw IT. I screamed so much it actually broke my dad's eardrums. But i didnt care cuz that cuss word just cuss word ''killed me in one hit. I WAS WEARING ENCHANTED IRON GEAR. I got out of my mansion and grab a couple matierals and went out to kill that ''cuss word. I noticed something strange though. Instead of respawn or exit its said ' give up or just die' I eventually found that n****. But for some reason it saw me and shot trees ( which was strange) and books ( which were stranger) at me. And that actually killed me. Im sorry if this is short, but I promise Ill add more to it in the future. -Infernoplayz77 Part 2 So, when I respawned, my house was destroyed. I only had a bed in my dirt shack ( i got trolled so that's why i made a dirt shack). For some strange reason, i had a book and quill in my inventory so i read it. here's what is said, 'to the nube i just killed. yue have not ben troled you wil hafe to leeve if you dont whut to gut a new pc. -t46bwfitng7d84jarfh8w4yk' what a horrible speller I thought. I didn't heed the warning and played in a private server with my friends, FreezeDude123, MasterVoid, HungaBoss, and OmegaPro. We were on a skype chat until we saw the most weirdest thing in the minecraft planet. There were no trees, for instance, and no water. The whole place was a dirt world. There was lava instead of water. Blazes were spawning frequently, and fires were happening too many times. I went to check the seed it was seed error.unknown.death. Freeze got disconnected from the game and skype, master was freaking out cuz he went to freezes bunk (they were in a sleepover) and saw Freeze. DEAD. Master got disconnected as well, but his skype was still on. Omega stop moving, so i went to his place ( we were neighbors) only to find omega with a knife through his heart. His parents were in their backyard, bleeding and bruised, probably dead by now. i found out that this fellow killed omega and freeze. His real life appearance was to terrifying, so i'll show you his minecraft skin. Part 3 Its been 7 years since the funeral. All Ive done was hide I never want to see it again i hope........ Hey, inferno here, Part 4.... July 14, 2000 'Hey... you've found it... This is my journal.. Now, every move you take will be watched... Err0r.Unkn0wn.D3ath ins't a glitch, he's a stalker. Now, beware... he's still on the fbi wanted list, but that doesn't stop him.. You'll know his secrets, weaknesses, strengths, and whatnot I knew about him.. If you found it, you are worthy of knowing its dangerous contents.' Hi, my name is Zac, and I'm being "watched". Honestly, I don't know what this guy was thinking, I mean, c'mon, what kind of hacker targets some 13 year old just cause he knows his secrets. I'll tell you who, Me. That's right, Im Err0r.Unkw0wn.D3ath. But I go by 'the Writer'. Now, I'm targeting a kid who's read this book atleast a million times. If you want to know the last line he's written, let me know if you spot him. Name: Jeffery Rodriguez June 11, 2001 He's found me..... I've hidden the journal by now.... Even if he gets to me, the secrets are safe Good luck, INFERNOPLAYZYT Interesting, eh? Now I've gotta run, fbi's close. Peace WRITER Waddaya think? Haven't been back in a REALLY long time, wow, so much has changed! I'll be back soon, when i have time -__- ECLIPSE Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:ERROR Category:First Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas